xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Stan Lee (Earth-12041)
Agent Stan Lee is one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D.He was responsible of thinking up the acronym Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. He was placed at Midtown High School as the Janitor to keep an eye on Peter Parker. Stan is the local janitor at Peter Parker's school which was Midtown High. Stan is first seen taking Peter out of the locker Flash Tompson threw him into. He wants Peter to stand up for himself, but he does not listen. ould be Spider-Man, she considers Stan as one of the suspects, but he turns to her and in a Spider-Man stance goes "Thwip, Thwip! He is trapped by a trap made by Taskmaster when he takes over the school. He is saved by Spider-Man, and then, despite White Tiger telling him to stay still, he falls down a hole caused by a trapdoor. Stan appears in a thought of what it would be like if Spider-Man revealed his identity to the world but completely laughed at him. Stan the Janitor is revealed to be a members of Damage Control, telling Spider-Man that "If there is time for leaning there is time for cleaning" Stan the Janitor, Peter, MJ and Harry battle the Lizard who raided Midtown High to steal equipment from the school with Principal Phil Coulson in the process. Stan tells people to go for help which gives him time to put on his Spider-Man suit Lizard attacks Spider-Man in the dark only for Stan the Janitor to end up fending off Lizard. While in the boiling room, Spider-Man is attacked by Lizard and fights him until Lizard captures Harry Osborn as well when he got in the way of a tech panel. Spider-Man then enters the tunnels beneath Midtown High Schools to follow Lizard into the abandoned subway tunnels until Lizard floods the tunnel and makes off with Mary Jane Watson. Spider-Man and Stan the Janitor follow Lizard to the maintenance room where Lizard has assembled a machine with Harry Osborn and Phil Coulson tied up. The machine was created to stabilise his brainwaves, allowing to think clearly. While Spider-Man fought Lizard, Stan the Janitor rescued Mary Jane from flooding hole. Spider-Man tries to reason with Lizard until Mary Jane breaks free from him. While Stan the Janitor holds off Lizard, Spider-Man works on the machine which ends up driving the Lizard part of Dr. Connors out. Spider-Man fights Lizard until Stan the Janitor tells him to go on ahead while he holds off Lizard. Stan the Janitor takes out Lizard who manages to escape. The next day, Stan the Janitor assures Peter Parker that Spider-Man will one day catch Lizard and restore him to Dr. Connors. He also reveals that he knows he is Spider-Man as he was one of the first S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and responsible for thinking of the acronym Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division Screenshots 83-1501608835.PNG Stan Lee (Earth-TRN123) .png Category:Marvel Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Author Category:Tacticians Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Shield Category:Butler Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Mayors Category:Earthling Category:Special Forces Category:Military Category:Glasses Category:Americans Category:Muggles Category:Universe 12041 Category:Universe 12041 Category:Humans Category:Teachers